Unexpected Love story
by snape.granger.fanfic
Summary: The war is over bringing shocking truths and revelations to the survivor's from both sides of the war. Follow Hermione Granger as she enters into the murky waters of pure blood society.
1. War and choas

Time stood still, as the screams and flashing lights faded away as the battle ended with one side victorious as their leader Harry Potter the boy who lived stood victor over the corpse of Tom Riddle the dark lord. The side who supported Riddle realising their lord had failed tried to flee but many were seized by the aurors and members of the order.

The aftermath was full of choas and horror. As the dead were respectively put in the great hall side by side for families, loved ones and friends to mourn. The injured taken away to the infirmary and the seriously injured to St mungos. Hogwarts once strong and majestic now stood pathetic and crumbling with gaping holes in the brick work, once beautiful stain glass windows now blown out scattered on the grounds, the enchanted staircases stood frozen, parts fallen away leaving gaps where steps should of been, moving portraits hung crookered, burnt or completely destroyed Iittering the corridor and corridors blocked with destruction from collapsed ceilings and chunks of wall. Blood smeared among walls and floors. Hogwarts once a safe Haven now a battlefield.

Hermione granger was alone sitting on the steps that once lead to Hogwarts main entrance, gasping in pain as she shifted to stand exhaustion kicking in, she swayed dangerously seeing the hard stone ground rushing up to meet her she prepared for impact but instead felt a pair of strong but feminine arms around her waist. "Steady on miss granger" her rescuer purred in her ear. Whipping around to face the person, caused Hermione's already unsteady balance to plummet. Darkness enveloped her like a lover.

* * *

Loud irritating sounds penetrated Hermione's hearing disturbing her slumber. Bright sunlight streaming though made her whince forcing her to peel her eyes open and rejoin the land of the living once more. Taking note she somehow ended up in a bed in the hospital wing of hogwarts she closed her eyes to stop the onslaught of sun light abusing her sight. Trying to move was more difficult than she hoped feeling tight sheets wrapping her body like a cacoon. Her sudden thrashing alerted many occupants of the infirmary, she heard footsteps moving towards her bed, opening her eyes she blinked away the blurriness, taking in the figure looming over her Hermione's exhausted mind still on fight or flight mode she screamed trying to get away but all she ended up doing was wrapping the sheets further around her like a muggle straight jacket. She felt pressure on her shoulders pushing her to lay down on the bed, "my dear its okay, I'm madam pomfrey your safe, recovering from your injuries" the soothing voice making her relax. Calming down Hermione focused her mind making out the matron of hogwarts standing by her bedside. Weakly apologising to pomfrey she noticed an audience to her meltdown. Harry was by her side helping to untangle the sheets from her. "Its alright Hermione we all understand, you only just woken up you need time to adjust" His eyes brimming with concern. shifting uncomfortablely with the stares, Hermione moved off the bed and ran past harry and out the infirmary doors, not caring where she was going running, ending up at the doors of the great hall straight into a solid mass forcing her to stop landing on the floor in an undignified heap.

"Miss granger a pleasure to see you back with us, gave us quite the scare" a voice from above spoke softly with their hand outstretched to help Hermione to help her up. Taking the hand Hermione stood looking straight into the face of Lady Narcissa Malfoy. "M..mmrs mal..Malfoy tthank you" stuttered her reply still holding the hand of her school bully's mother. Narcissa smirked at Hermione's stammering, dropping her hand and pulling the blushing younger witch into an empty classroom. Warding the door from intruders then taking a seat on the teachers desk she cleared her throat "Miss granger I want to apologise to you about the unpleasant event that happened at the manor. My sister has been insane since before her stint in azkaban, I should of intervened but I couldn't put my sons life further in danger.." Hermione looked up anger torting her features, pushing from the wall she previously took to for support she stormed up to Narcissa standing directly in her personal space, her fists clutched " don't make excuses for what happened your bitch of a sister was a monster, I can't blame you for protecting your son any mother worth salt would of done what you did. I don't want your apologizes,I don't blame you, I blame your sister and husband" Hermione leaned into Narcissa smelling of vanilla and parchment she wrapped her left hand around the older witchs neck and the other hand on her face carcassing her cheek "since I first laid eyes on you I was intrigued you are beautiful and from what I hear your intellectually gifted, what you did for your son is inspiring. I have been falling for you for some time" Hermione hesitated waiting to see if the other woman would pull back before pressing her lips to Narcissas, hearing her moan Hermione felt encouraged pulling the woman flush up against her body deepening the kiss, biting her lower lip for entry, Narcissa pushed her tongue into Hermione's mouth, tongues warring for dominance. Hermione felt hands on her waist silently urging the witch to go further south.

Jumping apart when the classroom door slammed open revealing two bulking figures in auror robes with their wands drawn pointed straight at the two unexpected witchs, advancing on them like a predator catching their prey. The auror in front grabbed Narcissa roughly leaving red bruising finger marks in the witch's pale flesh pulling on magic dampening handcuffs "Narcissa Malfoy you are under arrest on the authority of minster of magic for aiding and abetting a known dark wizard Tom Marvolo Riddle and his death eaters, for housing said wizard and use of dark magic" he finished with a nasty smirk plastered on his ugly face. Hermione was beyond livid, stepping in between the auror and Narcissa she grabbed the bloke by his robes and pushed him into the desk grabbing his wand Hermione stabbed it into the man's thick neck "how dare you moleste an unarmed witch you despicable coward" her magic sparking in anger causing the auror to cringe as far away from the terrifying witch as possible with her still holding a death grip on his robes and his wand digging into his throat. Narcissa stood behind Hermione feeling grateful for her protection laying her hand on the younger witch's shoulder she softly whispered " I deserve this Hermione, I am grateful that you would do this for me but I am not worth being arrested for. I promised that I would go with them once you woke and its now time. Please my love" knowing the words had the desired outcome Narcissa kissed Hermione's cheek and went to the shell shocked Auror by the still open door to wait for her punishment. Hearing Narcissas words Hermione dropped the oaf and threw his wand to him, scrabbling up the wizard took off and without looking back the aurors and the witch who stole her heart left. Falling to her knees the gryffindor witch since waking that day cried for the dead and the families torn apart from the war that could of been avoided and for the witch she has fallen in love with since the first time she clasped eyes on her.

* * *

That's how Minerva McGonagall and Poppy Pomfrey found Hermione hours later shivering on the cold floor of an empty dungeon classroom alone. Voices drifting above Hermione's bed arousing her from her slumber. Wait how did I get here this time she thought trying to stay as still as possible so not to alert the matron of her waking." Well.." Grumbling unintelligible, shuffling and banging occurred making Hermione jump. " Severus I will tie you to this bed if you do not stop getting up, your meant to be healing you are a nightmare patient" Pompfrey snaps causing Hermione to sit up abruptly looking straight into the eyes of Severus Snape supposed to be dead potions master death eater turned spy. " Miss Granger you are meant to be resting I don't know who's worse out of you two" the matron huffs walking away muttering about insolent patients. Sensing movement Hermione whips around to see her potions professor shuffling towards her bed, backing into her pillows she tries to shrink away from his imposing, even if he's in an open back hospital gown the man can pose fear nude without effort. He cocks his head to the side watching his know it all lives to be a pain in his side gryffindor student tremble at his presence making him smirk, well he's still got it then. " Gr..granger you aare the most infuriating witch I have ever known" dropping his self into the chair by her bed, she gives him an filthy glare but he cuts her off " let me finish your an infuriating witch but your a kind, loyal, brillaint witch you dd..deserve better than this and I won't apologize for past actions towards you as it protected you but I want to help you now" he finished gasping for breath, Hermione gives him her cup of water which he took gracefully even with the shakes. "help me how? I don't even know it whats going on" starting to feel light headed she lies back down facing the Slytherin head of house. He igornes her questions and goes back this his own bed leaving behind an envelope for the witch. Reaching out Hermione tears the envelope open the parchment falling on the bed along with a vault key and ring.

 **Dear Miss Hermione Granger**

 **I am to inform you with pleasure that since your duel with Lord Lucius Malfoy resulting in the wizards death leaving you lone victor, you are entitled as per pure blood law to everything once owned by for mentioned wizard. This includes all properties, vaults, assets and businesses. Malfoy industries have already been placed in your name. The rest will need your signatures. As you may not know the marriage of Lucius Malfoy to Narcissa Malfoy nee Black was an arranged marriage which as tradition during ceremony permanent bonds were used because of this you now have a wife. Congratulations Lady Granger. Looking forward to doing business with you in the near future.**

 **Yours sincerely**

 **Warnlock bijjs**

 **Head Solicitor of bijjs & co**

 **London wizarding world**

Hermione dropped the letter as if the contents burnt her very soul. She jumps from her bed grabbing the letter making a beeline for her professors bed shaking him not so gently awake. Omffh Hermione ends up pinned under her surly professor who was not at all delighted to be woken by the annoying chit. "You have 10seconds to explain why you thought you had the right to man handle me woman" he growls in her face. Hermione squirms under his pinning stare "letter from Malfoys solicitor claiming I'm the new lord of .. well everything Malfoy" she hurriedly explains, Severus releases painful hold on the girl letting her get up from his bed. Making his self comfortable he takes the letter from the timid witch and reads over the contents. Sighing he hands the letter back to Granger "the letter speaks true Granger you are now for the lack of a better word the new Lord Malfoy" looking up at the girl who was as much of a bane of his existence as Potter, seeing the chit silent for the first time since he met her gave him unexplainable amount of pleasure. Hermione mumbles her thanks and burrowed herself under her bed sheets trying to block out her new reality.

* * *

Walking though the crowded ministry atrium alone was nerve wracking, given the fact the last time Hermione was there she was stealing from Dolores Umbridge for a horocrux. Clearing her muddled mind Hermione walked up to the nearest receptionist for wand inspection and identification. After suffering though the thank yous and fan club of being a war hero and best friends of Harry the boy who lived kicking voldemorts backside Potter, she managed to escape to the right floor holding the ministry courtrooms. Composing herself she walked with her head held high into courtroom 10 as witness to her new families court trail.

Silence. Eerily pin dropping silence. As Hermione made her way to the middle of the room her eyes scanning over were the defendants were chained to very uncomfortable straight back wooden chairs both looking terrible. Both Malfoys blonde hair hang limp and filthy, their prison get up hung like curtains around their frame making them seem extremely thin and Dracos grey eyes once full of mischief now flat and lifeless staring off. Looking up at the wizengamot full of self righteous pureblooded fools and chief warlock she locked eyes with the new minister Kingsley Shacklebolt who discretely nodded to the young witch clearing her throat "Minister, Chief warlock and Ladies and Gentlemen of the wizengamot. I, Hermione Granger am here today to ask you to see the justice of that my wife Narcissa and my stepson Draco are pardon for all and any crimes commited in the first and second war under the name of Tom Riddle. I have proof that without these two individuals we wouldn't be here today let alone victors of the war and because of this I.." Being interrupted is really a pet peeves of hers as she hears the all to familiar hemhem. Looking up at the pink barbaric excuse of a human being she's ever had the pleasure of meeting, Umbridge takes the stand Hemhem "Miss Granger you are a mud..muggleborn witch tell me how are the Malfoys your wife and son? Do you need a healer my dear" the smug grin on her face really needs knocking off if only, Hermione shakes her head remaining calm and holding back on murdering the toad she flashes the wizengamot a dazzling smile "I was victor of a duel between my self and Lucius Malfoy as pureblood law states madam I own everything Malfoy as such Narcissa is now my wife as much as Draco is now my son" stepping up to the Chief warlock she hands him the letter of authenticity and steps back in place with her family.


	2. Trail and aftermath

The waiting was agony. Harry felt nausea watching his best friend pace a hole in the ministry's lineo floor "Hermione please sit down, I feel like I'm on a muggle boat getting sea sick watching you pace back and forth". Stopping mid pace Hermione caught Harry's green face and couldn't help snort up a laugh, continuing her previous path of thought i _ts been hours pompous bastards_ , a sneer worthy of Snape appeared on her face. _Talking of Snape_.

Striding up to a green faced Potter and an angry _dare I say hot_ witch, Severus grabbed the pacing chit by her shoulders squeezing them tightly "collect yourself Granger the wizengamot have called us back in" leading the way with a sickly Potter trailing after them. Taking their seats in front row behind Narcissa and Draco, the wizengamot piled into their respective seats above as the chief warlock Madam Amelia Bones stood calling the precedings into order "Ladies and Gentlemen after much deliverance we have come to an decision on Narcissa druella Granger nee Black previously Malfoy and Draco Lucius Malfoy after going though both sides of the argument with evidence given it has been decided" Severus could feel the little witch shaking with nerves placing a hand on her knee keeping her seated "Lady Narcissa Granger after much deliverance you are fully pardoned from all crimes that you may of committed during both wars under Tom Riddle, your wand will be given back to you along with any possessions that were taken prior to your arrest" two aurors came forth undoing the chains from her body releasing the witch but leaving her seated. Bones continues "Draco Malfoy after much deliverance you will be punished for bearing the mark of Tom Riddle but we have taken in to account that at the time of the marking you were still a minor and that you received the mark under duress fearing for your and your mothers lifes and from witness accounts of unable to carry out the murder of Albus Dumbledore but so knowlingly sending a cursed necklace though Katie Bell causing her near death with this you are to redo your seventh year at Hogwarts then entering into a 4 year apprenticeship under whatever mastery you wish to do. You will write apologises to both Katie Bell and Madame Rosemerta for the use of an unforgivable. Your wand will be returned to you but inspections carried out every month for any dark magic for 1 year, if any found your wand will be snapped and you will spend the next 5 years under house arrest. I hope you will take this as a second chance young man a new path for you to decide" with that the aurors released Draco from his confinement and both mother and son are free. Narcissa pulled her son into her, comforting the emotional young man. Severus walked up to the crying duo pulling them into his embrace shielding them from their audience not caring an ounce that the oversized bat of Hogwarts dungeons had feelings that were now on public show.

* * *

The dark imposing victorian manor loomed overhead and the crunch of the gravel underfoot with the sqauks of peacocks had Hermione involuntary shivering remembering the last time she was here as unwelcomed guest and final moments of Lucius Malfoy.

Flashback

"Well Draco is it? Is it Potter?" Lucius demanded of his son clutching the boys robe hoping to win favor of his lord by personally handing over Harry Potter. "I can't, I can't be sure" Draco whimpers trying hard not to send Potter to his immediate death. Hermione knew Draco knew who they were and felt hope of escaping without their death occurring, that was till Bellatrix lestrange decided on girl on girl time.

Whimpering on the manor floors plush carpet Hermione was immense pain the cruciatus curse rendering her muscles into hot spearing spasms and knife stabbing agony with Bellatrix above her with a sharp dagger in her hand "you've been in my vault. What did you take? What else you filthy mudblood?" Screeching in her face feeling spittle land on her cheek and left eye, turning her brown cinnamon eyes she met crystal blue eyes of Narcissa Malfoy the pain etched on the older woman's face tear stained cheeks. Narcissa turned from Hermione. Bellatrix started cutting deep in her arm crudely written mudblood with a curse blade.

"Give it up mudblood, I'm your better you can't duel me" Lucius wand posed at the ready, Hermione raised her borrowed wand of Bellatrix and threw the first curse, he dodged her spell throwing back his own the red streaked passed Hermiones shoulder. Curses went flying, bits of wall hitting the occupant's still in the manors drawing room. Lucius taunting the muggleborn "filthy bloody mongrel like your filthy parents when your gone bitch their next but not before your useless father watches while I show how a woman should moan underneath a man" grimacing at his vile words Hermione twisted away from the purple streak .. "Avada Kedavra" left her wand straight to the pure blooded bastards heart Lucius fell taking his last breath. What have I done before she could panic dobby grabbed her and the boys leaving behind Malfoy manor but not without one last look at those brilliant crystal blue eyes.

End of flashback

Collapsing to her knees retching and heaving up her non existent breakfast, trembling under the onslaught of memories she felt strong masculine arms wrap around her shoulders seeing the face of Draco trying to comfort her was too much for her overtaxed mind to handle and darkness once again took hold.

* * *

"I can help mother" snickering could been heard "out now if your going to act as a insolent child then go to your room" hearing Draco's whining stirred Hermione from the comforting darkness, banging of a door and swearing followed the bed dipped and arms came around Hermione making her feel safe since arriving at Malfoy well her manor.

Turning around Hermiones face was inches from Narcissas feeling brave she leant over the Slytherin witch and purred "I have dreamt of being in bed with you it seems to have come true" moving her right hand to Narcissas toned stomach feeling silk robes in the way of her target she growled moving above the shocked witch pinning her body to the mattress with her own. Straddling her waist Hermione moved her left hand to the trapped witch's face and gently traced her full lips with her thumb leaning in brushing her covered breasts against Narcissas, feeling hands snaking up her thighs, she whimpered urging the older witch to move higher resisting the urge to ground down instead she kissed the Slytherins neck nipping her flesh hearing her witch moan she nipped harder..

Pop. "I is wippy I your elf Mistress, Mistress you has guests" alerting the two witches to the house elf, Hermione jumps from the bed pissed and very aroused. Narcissa elegantly rises from the bed, thanks the elf who surprisingly was dressed in a pink poka dot dress with the M embroidery and takes Hermiones elbow steering her to the waiting parlour.

Entering the parlour full of cream walls and gold trims with fluffy cream carpet seemed out of place in the dreary manor with its dark wood and blood red floors. _Defiantly going to persuade my wife to_ _redecorate never thought I would be saying that_. Snapping out her thoughts Hermione took notice of her guests before being manhandled by them "gentlemen I need to breath" trying to free herself from their clutches. Taking her place at Narcissas side holding her hand she braced herself, unintelligible shouts from Ronald and Ginerva could be heard while Harry just got up and hugged both witches congratulating them. Ginny pulled Hermione to the sofa leaving Narcissa with Severus and Draco. The floo opening to Minerva McGonagall and Minister Shacklebolt followed by the weasley clan minus Charlie who went back to Romania to the dragon reserve. Shortly followed by Andromeda tonks and her daughter Nymphadora lupin with her husband Remus Lupin and young teddy. "Hermione why didn't you tell me? Who would of thought you and Mrs Malfoy of all people and you getting rid of Malfoy senior having Malfoy junior as a son and then.." Grabbing Ginny by the shoulders giving a quick shake "slow down Gin your going a mile a minute. I didn't tell you because I'm ashamed of killing someone even if he's as vicious as Lucius. I love Narcissa I have been falling in love with her since I first met her and having Draco yes you can say his name as a son well I'm honoured" Hermione snapped near the end defending her new found family. Ginny at least had the decency to be ashamed, though it seems everyone heard the declaration of love.

Wishing the floor would somehow open up and swallow her whole Hermione turned straight in to the firm delicious body of her wife. Narcissa sensing Hermione's discomfort went to her wife's side for support, lifting the younger witch's chin to see her face she claimed Hermione's lips in a searing kiss pulling her flush up against her body to hell with the guests watching. Pulling slightly away "I am glad you feel that way my love, I am falling deep for you" Hermiones eyes brightened and her smile grew throwing herself at Narcissa both colliding into Ginny on the sofa. From there young teddy joined the woman bundle on the sofa followed by Fred and George who happened to of pulled Draco with them. Severus just rolled his eyes and carried on his conversation with the minister and Andromeda. Leaving the rest of the gathered party to look on gobsmacked over the two witches kiss.

* * *

Narcissa watched her sister playing with her grandson teddy realising how much of Andromedas life she has missed from seeing her marry her muggleborn husband Edward to Nymphadora growing up, the truth was she loved her sister and never cared for blood status with a heavy heart Narcissa left the room before the tears fell. Andromeda sensing her sisters departure picked up her grandson placing in his uncle Dracos petrified arms and followed the sound of her little sisters sobs. "Cissa, look at me" Crouching down next to the usually elegant aristocrat pulling her into a hug. "I missed so much of your life Dromeda, your a grandmother now. Our children should of grown up knowing each other, I am sorry" holding onto her older sister for dear life "we have each other now Cissa its all that matters". The broken bond started to mend between the last two remaining black sisters.

* * *

Stumbling into the dark study fumbling his way to his chair he dropped his wand on the desk lighting the room as he went.

Groaning coming from the other side of the room his brother propped his self up " your back it took you long enough" scrubbing the sleep from his eyes while cracking his tired weary bones he stood and strode to the drinks cabinet pouring two fingers of fire whiskey in both glasses with ice, handing one to his older dare he say less attractive brother "she's with them unaware of the truth brother" giving him a pointed look the younger wizard spoke "and the point is? You didn't want her to know the truth though image their faces when they find out" he laughed for the first time since escaping azkaban. _An they will find out he will make sure of it._


	3. Celebration

24 years ago

Midnight had come and gone with the dark wizard anxiously pacing around outside hogshead waiting for Andromeda to show up really put him on edge. Crack. "Your late Andromeda" pulling the witch flush up at his firm body gripping her arms tightly pissed at her making him wait.

Yanking the stunned witch though the pub and up the stairs to his reserved room pushing his witch inside, slamming the door. Spinning around advancing on the younger witch stripping off his outer robes followed along with his waist coat and shirt kicking off his shoes leaving him in just his trousers, shoving Andromeda on the bed forcefully making her whimper out in pain and pleasure. Grabbing his wand tapping it against the witch's arms with fascination watching ropes appear and tie around her wrists and ankles to the bed post tightly, with a wave of his wand Andromeda was left nude as the day she was born. Ripping off his trousers the dark wizard crawl on top of his hostage leaning over her breasts with his bare chest and taking a bite hard enough to draw blood on her throat lapping up the crisom liquid hearing faint whines of his witch his erection pressing against her thigh grounding his pelvis into hers "your..bite..my..bite..whore..bite.. love..bite..not..bite..that..bite..filthy..bite.. mudbloods" his teeth marks left on her throat and breasts with each bite her cries of pain shoots arousal though his body. "Understand Andromeda I will kill your sniffling filth of a husband if I find out he has touched you again" his hands squeezing her throat painfully, keeping one hand wrapped around her throat with enough pressure to make her breathless and his right hand spreading the lips of her sweet centre he pushed two fingers into her heat roughly scrapping his nails inside her delicate walls feeling her squirm under him, releasing her throat he grabbed his hard length, removed his fingers with blood under his nails he licks his fingers clean and thrust straight into her heat with no time for her to adjust he pounded his length in strong rough strokes leaning over an biting her breasts suckling on her perk nipples, flicking his wrist the ropes on her ankles disappeared grabbing her ankles putting them over his shoulder he hit her back wall harder her screams urging him on... "Let go my love time to make you a proper black woman".. Thrusting came urgent his teeth clamped on her right nipple tasting the blood pooling in his mouth, he released his seed deep inside her tight heat. Collapsing on top of the wrunged out witch and fell asleep still snuggly inside of her.

The occurrences happened for the next few months until his witch disappeared with her mudblood husband unable to find her he took pleasure in abusing muggle chits and his wife that was till his incarnation in the ministry's finest establishment all because his insane bint of a wife had to drag him to a couples home to be tortured into insanity all in the name of a dead dark lord. Bloody women.

* * *

Shaking his head to clear his running thoughts the dark depressed wizard grabbed his wand and apparated to the boundary line of his destined look out spot. These people really need complex wards set up tisk order members are very lax these days rolling his eye at their laziness oh well easier for me.

The manor was full tonight all wizards and witches from all over Britain were invited to celebrate the end of the war while celebrating the life's of those who perished in both wars. Hermione was beyond nervous this was the first event she was co hosting along side her wife Narcissa and stepson Draco. Her friends bar Harry as he expected them from the start after the initial shock wore off they supported the new Granger family with Draco taking the Black name finalising killing off the Malfoy line for good. Good riddance Hermione thought. This was open to all the public including the dreadful reporter Rita beetle Skeeter and the impossible Dolores pink pussy lover Umbridge.

After many hellos and how are yous greetings with many nameless faces, the next guest was the Minister and Severus Snape with their respective other halfs "Lady and Lady Granger and young master Draco a pleasure to see you all this fine night" the minister bowed kissing both Ladies hands and a pat on the back for Draco. Severus the man of very few words bowed and introduced his very secret kept wife for the past 20 years "Narcissa, Hermione and Draco meet my wife Rolanda Hooch I'm sure you all met before" Draco trying his best to breath and gasp at the same time doing a brilliant impression of a fish out of water. While Hermione and Narcissa hugged the flying instructor and showed the quintet into the ballroom with a pale Draco trailing behind.

"Thank you on the behalf of myself, my wife Hermione and our son Draco for coming tonight, I hope we can enjoy this night of celebrating our fallen loved ones and remembering those that fought on both sides of a war that should never of happened. May our world learn from past mistakes and stand together as one" raising her champagne glass Narcissa toasted to her crowd. Cheers of appreciation and glasses raised following her speech everyone toasting and being merry. Narcissa sat down next to her wife nearly jumping out her seat when she felt a hand under her robes on her thigh stroking circles getting ever so closer to her sweet spot. Glancing up at her wife she swore she could see a smirk on that beautiful face, Hermione leaned into Narcissa and bit her ear lope purring "my love wait till tonight I will have you begging for release" choking on her champagne Narcissa turned to Hermione "I think not my gryffindor, I believe your be the one begging when I have you tied up and sheafed inside you my love" this time Hermione choked and spluttered her drink over the poor dears unfortunate to be seated around their table.

Sneaking into the master bedroom the dark wizard waited for his prey.

Hermione as promised had her wife begging for release but just not the way she had in mind. Once the mind numbing event was under way the two wife's departed the party early and made their own celebrations in bed. Narcissa had Hermiones robes gone and before her young wife had a chance recover Hermione found herself tossled up bound on the bed ankles and wrists tied to the bed post. Narcissa slowly and pain stakingly stripped teased for her lover the silk robes slipping down her shoulders and bare breasts, nipples hardened in the cold room shooting arousal though her nether regions, her juices soaking her red lacey thong. Once nude, Narcissa crawled over her wife's bound body and straddled her waist. Hermione has never been so aroused in her life until watching her wife strip and crawl agonisingly slowly up her nude body sitting on her bare waist, Narcissa leant forward and sucked Hermiones bottom lip into her mouth biting lightly feeling her witch vibrate with pleasure. Her left hand pinching her breast and nipple releasing Hermione's lip she took the nipple in her mouth and bit down harshly causing Hermione moan with delight she did the same to the other nipple all while feeling her own clitous enlarging into a well endowed length grabbing her newly made shaft she prodded Hermiones clitous hearing the desired outcome Narcissa slipped her right hand down her lovers stomach grazing her nether lips parting them and inserting a finger delicately into her wife's vaginal heat, Hermione growling for more her witch added another finger pushing up to her, easing the digits out and in, Hermione rocking to meet her lovers thrust, removing her hand Narcissa grabbed her new shaft and gently eased her length into Hermiones tight heat "relax my love" thrusting hard into the little witch. Hermione gasped with pain as her wife broke her vaginal barrier, the ropes released Hermione and she wound her arms around her Slytherin wife's neck pulling her down and pressing her lips to the soft full plush of her wifes lips biting for entrance their tongues fighting for the upper hand rocking her pelvis Narcissa started thrusting into her delicious love, soon all thoughts flew out either witches head as they allowed their bodies to come one.

The dark wizard watch the two lovers mating, pulling out his wand he muttered the counter charm, the spell ripped apart. Shifting his trousers to find comfort for his erection, he gave a last look before slipping out the master bedroom and leaving the manor undetected apparated away back to his room to nurse his arousal.

* * *

Anyone worked out who the dark wizard is yet?

If you don't like it please review I have another plot for this story if no one likes the the way this is going.


	4. Truth will out

Draco and Hermione made their way though the crowded platform weaving past teary parents and shy first years reluctant to let go of each other. Claiming a cabin for their selves settling in, waiting for the train to chug along to Hogwarts for their final year.

The cabin door banged open waking a dozing Hermione seeing Harry and Ron pushing each other to claim their seats by the window arms full of sweets galore "alright mione" Ron doing a fine impression of a muggle cement mixer, grimacing "I'm fine thank you Ronald but do you really need to talk while stuffing your mouth..and its Hermione" Harrys laughing at Ron's telling down. Glaring at Harry she stormed from the cabin "telling ya Harry she's hormonal time of the month ya know" tutting at Ron's behaviour Hermione continued down the corridor looking for a famailar face.

Draco sat with Blaize and Pansy trying to avoid the glares and cruel remarks being snickered about him. I deserve it just push on though. Even though it still hurts. The door opened to reveal his new stepmother looking paler than him, getting up and helping Hermione to sit "are you alright Hermione? You don't look good" Blaize beating him to the punch. "I'm fine just something Ron said" muttering about useless boys in mens bodies causing Pansy to laugh then the rest of the cabin joined in.

* * *

"Watch it death eater whore" pushing Hermione hard to the stone littered ground "weres your whore wife" another boy shouted kicking the witch in the back, crying out Hermione bit her tongue tasting metallic coughing up she saw blood. "Stepmommy with a scum son" Trying to sit up got her a swift kick in her stomach falling back her skull riveted off the ground knocking her out cold.

All Draco saw was blood, so much blood, he felt dizzy pushing away from Blaize and ran to the beaten witch dropping down by her side he shakely put his fingers to her throat trying to find a heart beat not noticing the tears falling down his face.

Pansy ran ahead straight into the great hall screaming "Help please help she's dying" the occupants all looked up at the frightened witch, headmistress McGonagall running after the panicked witch with Severus and Poppy following. On seeing the horrifying scene before them the three oldest adults gasped, Severus dragging a distraught Draco away so Poppy could tend to Minerva's favorite cub. "Send for St Mungo's healers, her injuries are to severe for me to handle" the Hogwarts matrons voice wavered. Severus's hawk patronus flew off to Mungo's. That's changed wasn't it a doe before Minerva thought. Sending Blaize off to inform the rest of the staff of what has taken place Minerva knelt down beside her cub applying heating charms to keep the badly injured witch from freezing.

Pop. Pop. Pop. Three healers arrived seconds apart hurrying over to the huddled silent group, while two healers examined Hermione the third spoke to the group "shes need emergency treatment, her injuries are critical, she's.." Trailing off trying to compose herself in a professional manner "does she have family?" The words hit the group hard. The two healers grabbed the emergency portkey taking the little witch with them. "Her parents are dead but she has a wife and son" Severus spoke up still holding onto his broken godson. Meeting Minerva's eyes he nodded giving the boy to Poppy to deal with he apparated away.

Narcissa took to pacing the wards floor unable to sit, her heart was breaking. Andromeda arrived to find her sister frantically pacing the waiting room with red puffy eyes tears still falling down her cheeks. Grabbing her sister she hugged her with everything the older black sister had to give.

Hours ticked by with the anxious mix match group waiting for some shred of news about Hermione. Harry was slumped with Ron, the redhead snoring. Severus was pacing up and down the corridor of the wards glaring at anyone who dared look at him, Andromeda was still holding onto a now silent but shaking Narcissa. Minerva who arrived from Hogwarts with aurors following in her wake, having a quiet conversation with auror tonks and Draco sat against the wall head down asleep. A few visitors have been coming and going all night hoping for the young gryffindor witch to of woken.

"Lady Granger" a big burly healer came up to the group. Narcissas snapped her head up when hearing her name "I'm specialist healer Johnston, may I speak in private?" Shaking her head "no whatever you say these people are our family as well" clearing his throat "Your wife suffered four broken ribs, collapsed lung, bleeding to the brain, severe bruising internally..did you know your wifes pregnant?" Shifting uncomfortable Narcissa "no I didn't is she alright?" Hoping to Merlin her witch will live. The healer showed them to her room excusing himself. Hermione was deathly pale surrounded by beeping machines, Narcissa collapsed in the chair reaching out for her wife's still hand "she needs rare blood, it makes no sense her blood type is the same as ours Dromeda" Andromeda broke down at the sight of Hermione and knowing the truth now has to come out.

Leaving the room behind Andromeda went to find the healer in charge. "Healer Johnston I can give the blood required..Hermiones my biological daughter" spinning around at the gasp of surprise she comes face to face with her sister. Narcissa gasped she couldn't believe what her sister was saying "I'm sorry Cissy I should of told.." Storming up to Andromeda pushing her hard against the wall "your sorry, she's my neice we are married and your sorry" her crystal blue eyes frosting over with anger. Rotten luck as her eldest daughter heard everything "mom, Hermione's my little sister why didnt you tell me? I'm going to be an aunt" Andromeda panicked she turned and fled running out the hospital and not looking back.

"I wish I new that Hermione was my cousin it would have been different" Draco grumbled to Harry after seeing his glare he explained "what I mean is Potter I would of protected her made sure she wasn't alone" Harry tried to defend his friendship with Hermione "I have been her friend since first year she wasnt alone" but even to Harry's own ears it sounded hollow. "Your right I should of befriended her from the start she wouldn't of been hurt by the troll. How do you feel about your stepmother being your cousin?" Draco calmed down and turned to watch his stepmother "I dont care Hermione is still family, the way she makes my mom laugh and smile, helping mother to heal from the abuse Lucius inflicted upon her over the years, her passion for the underdogs, treating everyone equal and above all else she gave my mom and I the chance to better ourselves and giving back our freedorm and well come on a bushy haired blonde child running around needs their uncle Draco" Draco spat the name Lucius as if poison on his tongue. "Means the world to me hearing that my son" seeing his mother smile was worth the world to him. "I don't know if Hermione will be happy when she wakes hearing the truth" Harry stands at Narcissas side "knowing Hermione like I do she will accept it knowing she has a biological mother who's alive, she loves you, loved you when you were a death eaters wife and she will go on loving you despite the truth" leaving the small family alone Harry left the room to find the others.

* * *

Hermione felt as if a bunch of hagrid sized crookshanks had been jumping on her chest. Laughing at the absurd image alerted her visitors on the very rocky boat to her wakening "Hermione love can you hear us" opening her eyes first thing she realized was she wasn't on any boat but in a white sterile room her bed crowded by a blonde human sized ferret. Gesturing for water, a cup placed in her hand she drank greedily gesturing for more after her fill she tried to speak "ww..where am I?" Draco took her cup placing it on the table "in St Mungo's you were beaten badly" he sadly told her. "Se..seventh year st.. ambushed me" recalling the last thing she remembered. The door to her room opened letting in Severus and Minerva "good to finally have you awake my dear" the headmistress beaming at her cub. "What Slytherin students Lady Granger?" Severus demanded angry at her abusers being in his house, grimacing Hermione shook her head "Gryffindor not Slytherin" Snape doing a brilliant version of Draco's impression of a fish. "Look in my mind professor" hopefully not having to remember the bastards faces, Severus nodded his agreement hiding his sneer for things gryffindor. Releasing his contact with the girls mind he was livid no scratch that he felt murderous.

Severus swept from the room his black silk cloak billowing out behind him dragging a mortified Minerva with him.

Draco left shortly after needing to head back to school before the ministry was alerted of his broken terms. Narcissa expanded the hospital bed and slipped in beside her love. "I heard who I am my love" feeling Narcissa freeze at her words Hermione turned facing her wife and carried on "I love you Narcissa, nothing will stop that but I do believe purebloods like keeping it in the family" Hermione joked trying to make the older witch smile and it seems to be working. "It will be tough especially when the public find out but we are in this together the four of us" Narcissa released the breath she was holding "you knew you were pregnant" pulling away for space "no I heard Draco proclaim the pregnancy to Harry, I'm over the moon Narcissa even if it was a bit earlier than we would of planned hell we didn't even discuss this" pulling the Slytherin to her she leant over gripping the witch's thigh her fingers gently touching the silk covered mound making her with gasp, she kissed her lips Narcissa returned with pleasure seeking entrance to her mouth and slipping her tongue over Hermione's bottom lip sucking hard.


	5. The darkness

Andromeda laid tightly curled up on her martial bed, soft sobs constricting her chest.

"You betrayed me" her husband quietly spoke "Is Nymphadora even mine?" the muggleborn wizard demanded pacing the length of the bedroom, refusing to look at the distraught witch.

The witch tensed at his condescending tone, angrily swiping her tears away "You screwed a death eater, did you enjoy it?. Pureblood make you gush" she flinched at his cruel mocking "Did he take his pleasure while using the Cruciatus on you?" the floorboards creaked under his frantic pace "Did you even care for your daughter?".

The middle black sister leapt from the bed, fury shining though her eyes, stabbing a finger into the man's chest "You haven't a clue Ted. I was having an affair with my sisters husband, what do you think Bellatrix would done if she found out I had his child?" turning her back on Edward, the darkened sky casting shadows around them.

Andromeda felt safe in the dark, since she was a young girl escaping from the high expectations of the black line the darkness called out to her, offering protection. It was one of the reasons why she was drawn to Rodolphus Lestrange, he was the beacon of darkness. She knew deep down that the only reason she started dating the muggleborn Hufflepuff was her way of rebelling against her suffocating parents. Her marriage to Ted was rocky at best, she never felt happy stuck in a muggle home nor was she comfortable around his clueless muggle parents who took great delight in pointing out her many failures and sniping at her weaknesses.

"You can not use your demented sister as an excuse she was in azkaban whilst you was with child. You are a coward Andromeda and a black. It is time for us to part ways" the door slammed shut announcing his departure.

She knew she should feel some kind of sadness at the ending of her marriage but those few words lifted the crushing weight from her shoulders. Freedom.

Grabbing her travelling cloak, Andromeda left the confines of the cottage and her husband and returned to St Mungos. Time for her secrets to come out and beg for forgiveness by her two daughters and youngest sister.

"Ah Mrs Tonks will you still be giving blood?" the healer scurried up to the imposing witch the moment he noticed her return to his ward "Your daughter is in dire need".

Pursing her lips "Miss Black is fine. Let us just get it over with" the healer shrunk back at her perfect imitation of her oldest sister.

Auror Tonks politely excused herself from the present company making a beeline for the side room her mother entered, gently shutting the door before twirling around to meet her mothers cold mask, swallowing nervously "Glad you returned".

"Didn't know I needed your permission child" she griped, her extended arm being drained of blood by the timid healer "Sit down Nymphadora".

Tonks automatically sat haphazardly in the hard plastic chair "Your father and I are divorcing. Edward can not look past my affair and the revelation of Hermione Granger being my daughter, image what he would do if he knew about my rather unfortunate past".

Grimacing at her mothers maniac expression "Who is Hermiones father?" really not wanting to know but unable to take back the question, dread settled in her stomach.

"Rodolphus Lestrange. No point worrying the man's dead" tersely replying, pulling back her sleeve and elegantly removing herself from the uncomfortable bench.

Tonks clumsily stood, knocking into her mother as both witches left the room, a tight grip caught her upper arm "Steady on Dora. We maybe in a hospital but no need to damage yourself" the dread slightly lifted at her mother's soft tone.

"Does everyone know?" nodding her head in the direction of the waiting room.

"No thought it was best to leave you and Hermione to announce the truth" pushing Hermiones door open allowing her mother though first.

The room was quiet, the two occupants asleep on the enlarged bed. Andromeda stood rigid at seeing her sister laying with her daughter, shoving down the strange emotion in her chest, the dark haired witch gently shook the blonde. Blue piercing eyes met dark brown.

Narcissa carefully slipped out of the bed, stretching her aching muscles "You returned sister" a perfectly sculptured brow raised.

"Obviously. Rodolphus is Hermiones father" inwardly smirking at the confunded look her little sister wore.

"You and him. Salazar Dromeda he was our sisters husband. Have you no shame?" sneering at the haughty expression etched on the witches face.

Andromeda glared playfully, tapping her sharp nails against her bottom lip "Says the witch married to her niece and impregnated her. Oh congratulations by the way" she drawled.

A wand dug painfully into Andromedas throat, Narcissa loomed over her, her red lips touching her ear "Does Nymphadora know who her real father is? The difference between us sister is I wasn't aware my wife was related to me when I kissed her but you was when you fell pregnant with your eldest" a feather touch of a kiss landed on her lips as the blonde stepped back.


	6. Is there more between them?

Just a short chapter between the remaining black sisters

I haven't forgotten this story I solemnly swear.

Hope you enjoy

* * *

Hermione laid absolutely still silently watching the rather intense moment between her mother and wife.

"Does the fool know now?" Narcissa sharply asked with her back turned to her sister as she looked out the large bay window onto the busy street below.

"My husband is aware of my affair and Hermione being my biological daughter if that is what you are speaking of sister" Andromeda retorted, anger lacing her every word.

The blonde sniffed "is he aware of Nymphadora's true heritage? That she is pureblooded" watching her sisters reflection though the thin glass.

"Ted did throw in a rather rude comment but no the man is rather unaware of how close he was to the blinding truth".

Narcissa turned to face the room "how do we go from here?" she calmly voiced approaching her sister.

Andromeda shifted in the overstuffed visitors chair "you and I shall leave the past behind".

"The past is what defines us Dromeda how can we just leave it behind when it blatantly invading on our lives now" her voice trembled "Nymphadora deserves to know the truth about her biological father and about us" the last part she whispered as she leant into her sisters chest, her hands settling on the older woman's curvy hips.

Hermiones eyes widened at seeing her wife and mother in an inappropriate position, she couldn't hear what was said between the Black sisters nor could she see the intense kiss that passed between them. Her heart hammered in her chest, wishing for sleep to take her.

"We can't do this" Narcissa pulled back as reality forced it's way into her mind "the past is over" Andromeda stumbled upright, desperately trying to regain control of the spiralling situation "I shall be needing the keys to the Black estate".

Hermione stiffened when Andromeda bent down and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead "goodnight Hermione please don't think too bad of me" the whispered words surprised her "you and your sister mean the world to me".

The narrow bed dipped as extra weight joined her, blonde hair fell over her shoulder. Hermione relaxed as Narcissa cuddled into her warmth.


	7. Andromeda

The small coffee shop was far busier than Hermione had anticipated, to late to cancel the young pregnant witch moved quickly through the crowd, a hand placed protectively over her baby bump. She slowed her approach when the wild dark curls of Andromeda came into view, her back to Hermione in a booth.

"Good Morning Andromeda" she forced a smile, sliding into the booth.

Andromeda stiffly nodded at her daughter she kept her face neutral when her dark gaze dropped on Hermione's pregnant belly. "Morning Hermione. I ordered you tea given your.." rubbing the back of her neck "circumstances".

The tension in the air was so thick it could be cut with a butter knife. Grasping the hot mug between her cold hands she gently blew across the steaming surface.

"I assume you have questions for me" Andromeda impatiently said, tapping her fingers on the table.

"You can barely look at me" she sighed replacing the mug on the coaster. "Its been a month since I last saw you and that was rather strange to say the least. You and Narcissa were close I can see that but since the hospital she has become distance". Hermione sadly said.

Andromeda clicked her tongue "what happened with me and my sisters have nothing to do with you. If Narcissa has grown cold maybe she has finally seen how ridiculous this whole thing is".

Hermione drew in a sharp intake of breath her chest ached at Andromeda's cold and distant behaviour towards her. "I was the mistake you never wanted to deal with and you act as if it is my fault that you shagged your sisters husband behind her back". Tears fell down her cold cheek refusing to break down in front of her biological mother she stumbled out the booth "at least give me the common courtesy to look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me before you twist the blade through my heart". Hermione dashed through the crowd and out the shop.

The middle Black sister quickly followed the distressed woman through the empty streets of daigon alley, her tall spikey heels clicking against the stone ground. "Hermione stop please" she shouted.

Her daughter was hurting all because she couldn't swallow her pride and admit the truth. She loved both her girls the same and it broke her heart to give Hermione up.

The weather was quick to change blackened clouds darkened the sky bringing thick drops of rain pelting down on the unexpected duo soaking them with in seconds. A loud clap of thunder sounded off to Andromeda's right making her jump in fright causing her to lose her focus and trip over her feet slipping awkwardly over the wet ground, her knee twisting painfully she plunged head first on to the hard walkway. A crack echoed as her head met stone an agonizing cry tore from her throat.

The cry forced Hermione to turn around to see Andromeda splayed on the street, blood slowly seeping out from beneath her. Her heart stopped, fear spiking down her spine. She didn't mean for this to happen.

"Mom!" she crouched beside the unconscious witch violently shaking her by her shoulders trying to get Andromeda to wake up. Her complexion paler than normal, blood trickling down her chin. "Please I'm sorry I..I don't know what to do" Hermione cried out, tears of remorse cascading down her face.

"Help me someone help please!" the desperate witch screamed hoarsely, clumsily placing her fingers on her mother's throat trying to find a heart beat. "Help please" she sobbed.

Fumbling to release her wand Hermione pointed her wand in to the sky and shouted "periculum". Red sparks leapt from her wand shooting high into the sky, expanding outward.

Shrugging out her robes Hermione draped it over the still witch, terror filling her eyes as the blood continued to coat the ground beneath them. "Please wake up I just wanted to be part of your life".

She felt so useless, so helpless after the war ended she thought nothing like this could happen to her but now as she watched the older woman's life force fade away she wondered if personal wars were ever over.

Hands yanked her away from Andromeda as three men in medi uniformed robes urgently attended to the fatally wounded woman. Their voices hushed and hurried as one shot a patronus off to St Mungos for emergency assistance.

Hermione fought to free herself but her body wasn't responding the way she wanted it to "please I need to be with my mother".

"We are going to take you to get checked out you are covered in blood" a strange voice replied, a sharp sting to her neck and darkness came crashing around the exhausted witch.


End file.
